


Heat below the Blood Sea

by sexiscomedy



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexiscomedy/pseuds/sexiscomedy
Summary: I just re-read the Chronicles and I NEEDED to write this story. This takes place in Dragons of Spring Dawning, just after Tika wakes Caramon when they fin themselves trapped and alone in Istar.





	Heat below the Blood Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I just re-read the Chronicles and I NEEDED to write this story. This takes place in Dragons of Spring Dawning, just after Tika wakes Caramon when they fin themselves trapped and alone in Istar.

Tika undoes the top two buttons of her shirt, exposing more of her cleavage, coyly smiling up at Caramon. She felt nervous, but not scared liked she had been before, then she was completely innocent. The other women in Solace would tease her with stories from the times they spent with their men. But she loved Caramon and even though it could be scary and painful, their love was wonderful. So much so that being with a man, being with Caramon, would surely be something wonderful, how could their love be anything else. They had sneaked kisses many times along their adventure, and the butterflies she had felt in those seceret times, have now double their efforts. 

Tika stepped forward and raised her chin to Caramon, he was a big man and he always had to bend down a little to kiss Tika. Caramon was a seasoned warrior and had been with many women before. It always came easy as most girls practically swooned over his good looks and amazing physique. But now, kissing this young woman he had grown to love, he was nervous as a virgin,  now he also had butterflies in his stomach. Their lips met in a fierce kiss, and Tika's hands moved over Caramon's chest and  abs, feeling the well defined and hard muscles under his shirt. Caramon's wrapped his arms around her, strong arms that could easily break Tika's body, now encircled her in a gentle embrace.

The room felt damp, in places water trickled down the walls, draining away to hidden places, the air was chill. Caramon hardly noticed, he could feel the heat from Tika's body against his, she was like a beacon of warmth, she was the only feeling left in this empty world. Caramon reached down and pulled up Tika's shirt over her head, exposing her capacious breasts. Tika's arms and shoulders were tanned, from being outside for so many weeks, but the skin over her breasts and stomach were pale. Her freckles were speckled across her skin, blending with the dark round of the areola, and her large erect nipples.

Tika coyly smiled up at Caramon, awkwardly standing uncovered, hoping he would like what he saw. After a second Caramon realised he was staring open mouthed like a silly school boy, his heart racing he quickly bought Tika into another embrace and kiss. Their lips melded together in a soft embrace, Tika's tongue delving into Caramon's mouth, gently brushing his. Caramon, thrilling at this intimate touch, sucked her bottom lip, and then crushed their lips together for another deep kiss. Tika broke off from the kiss and took Caramon's hand, taking a step towards the bed. Caramon didn't move, and Tika look back confused, weren't they going to lie together? Isn't this how it would happen, this is what she had been told by her girlfriend.

Caramon had seen the bed earlier and it did not look inviting. He pulled Tika back to him, he undid the fly on his pants and quickly stripped them off, his  penis stood hard and erect. Tika almost gasped in surprise, it was large, much bigger than she thought it should be, she reached for it hungrily, all her shyness gone, desire taking over. Tika took his penis in one hand and gently stroked it up and down, Caramon moaned in pleasure, almost losing control, he reached down grabbing Tika's long skirt and hoisted it up around her hips, exposing the thick red curls between her legs. Caramon grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off her feet, Tika squealed in surprise. Caramon was a strong warrior and lifting Tika was no effort, he quickly changed his hold on her and guided her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. She could feel his length between her bum cheeks, tickling her anus. Now understanding their position, she reached down with one hand, levering herself away from him with her legs, she placed his cock at her entrance. Slowly, almost timidly, she moved down onto his cock feeling a slight resistance, she gasped then let out a long pleasurable sigh as his full length slipped inside her.

For a second she didn't know what to do from her position, but Caramon pivoted his hips back, then gently pushed back inside her. In a slow rhythm he moved his cock in and out of her vagina, her wetness gathering at the base of cock the trickling down his balls, matting his pubic hair to his skin. Each thrust of Caramon's hard cock sent a shiver of pleasure through Tika's body and each time she gave a low moan. Caramon quickened his pace, causing Tika to bounce a little and then slam down on his next thrust, the slapping of skin punctuating each moan from Tika. The pace becoming frenetic as they both came closer to their climax. Tika could feel the heat build within her body, like she had been lifted high on wave, she came crashing down in ecstasy as she orgasmed. Caramon was still thrusting hard inside her and Tika almost threw herself backwards arching her back as she orgasmed again, her brain exploding with sensations she had never felt before, almost overwhelming her. Caramon quickly had an arm around her back before she could fall, still holding her hips with other hand. Caramon let out a moan as he came, his cock pulsing inside her as Tika leaned forward slipping her arms back around his shoulders, and still riding his cock up and down, trying to draw out the intense feelings for as long as possible. They were both panting hard with the effort and Tika's face was flushed, her red curls sticking to her skin with sweat. They kissed long and hard, the Caramon gently lifted her down to the floor.

Hugging for a few seconds, they new that this moment could not last. Quickly they dressed, Tika gave Caramon a kiss on the cheek and said

"I love you"

Smiling Caramon replied

"I love you to, more than you could ever know."


End file.
